


The Bayonet Box (La mujer aserrada)

by Betterwithoutname



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterwithoutname/pseuds/Betterwithoutname
Summary: Traducción al Español de "The Bayonet Box" por SonnetCXVI.Los pensamientos de Delphine conduciendo hacia el DYAD tras despedirse de Cosima. Canon del episodio 3X10.





	The Bayonet Box (La mujer aserrada)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnetCXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetCXVI/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Bayonet Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263312) by [SonnetCXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetCXVI/pseuds/SonnetCXVI). 



> N/T:
> 
> Ciertos elementos de esta historia no han sido traducidos por el bien del sentido general del relato.  
> La traductora no ha creído necesario traducir el título, aunque sí especificar que su equivalente al Español sería "La mujer aserrada", nombre del conocido truco de magia, pues en el texto sí se encuentra traducido para facilitar la fluidez de la lectura.  
> El relato se compone de tres partes, los títulos de las cuales han sido dejados intactos por no haber una correspondencia directa que pueda traducirse, ya que hacen referencia a los nombres que reciben las partes que componen un truco de magia, y dichos conceptos no reciben un nombre específico en Español. 
> 
> N/A:
> 
> La mujer aserrada es un truco de magia en el que el mago introduce puñales o espadas a través de los laterales de una caja que contiene a su asistente.
> 
> Cada truco de magia tiene tres partes:
> 
> The Pledge: el mago muestra al público un objeto ordinario.  
> The Turn: se hace que el objeto ordinario haga algo extraordinario, como desaparecer o transformarse.  
> The Prestige: la parte más complicada. En esta, el objeto debe reaparecer.
> 
> Esta historia tiene lugar en el episodio 3X10. Nada sigue a este universo. No hay temporada 4.

**The pledge.**

Es extraño, piensa ella, no conocer el final. Siempre se ha concentrado en los desenlaces y resultados. Es por lo que la ciencia la conforta. Siempre hay un camino hacia la respuesta. Siempre hay, finalmente, una conclusión, incluso si no la alcanza por sí misma. Pero, ¿ahora? Ahora está acercándose a una conclusión que no recordará. Para ella, el fin no existirá. Nada de esto lo hará. Todo se está perdiendo a medida que se completa. Cosima recordará fragmentos. Shay recordará fragmentos. Pero una vez que Delphine no lo recuerde, nadie sabrá exactamente qué ocurrió o cómo sucedió o cómo se sintió mientras lo abrazaba. Se irá del todo y su sombra también lo hará.

Está satisfecha con su despedida, a pesar del hecho de que su último momento con Cosima había sido una mentira, tal y como lo fue el primero. Tiene una simetría de melancolía y desea que aquel engaño no hubiese sido necesario, pero muy pocos de sus deseos se cumplen últimamente, así que supone que debe dejarlo ir. Al menos la mentira final había sido por amor, piensa ella, lo cual la hace diferente. Al menos la mentira final había sido para proteger a Cosima en lugar de para entramparla. _Te amo_ había pensado mientras tomaba el rostro de Cosima entre sus manos. _Perdóname por enga_ _ñ_ _arte as_ _í_ _, pero es mejor que no lo sepas._

De pie sobre la acera, con las luces del escaparate rechazando la oscuridad invernal, había sentido el antiguo ritmo mutuo, ambas en el último momento sintiendo lo mismo. Esto había hecho más fácil el continuar. Mientras esperaba fuera le había preocupado que Cosima pudiera no entender lo que le iba a decir; a menudo había malinterpretado sus intenciones. Pero no fue malinterpretada esta vez. Sabe que el último recuerdo que Cosima tenga de ella será que le amaba. Lo había visto en las lágrimas de Delphine; lo había sentido en su beso.

A Delphine le consuela saber que Cosima ha aceptado su último regalo: una buena partida. Y le alivia haber conseguido lo más importante. Sabe que su despedida ayudará a Cosima más adelante, cuando la apuñale el duelo. Le ayudará a saber que Delphine estaba de acuerdo con cómo habían terminado y que su disculpa había sanado una herida de la que se hubiese arrepentido para siempre. Quizá, espera Delphine, algún día muy futuro incluso se convierta en un buen recuerdo, este adiós a Delphine en la calle nevada, esta presión de sus labios, esta bendición al final de su juego de pasión.

Sus pensamientos se quedan con Cosima, por supuesto, incluso mientras su cuerpo se aleja. Es una paradoja familiar. Cuando fue contratada en el DYAD, no hubiese creído que podría enamorarse de una mujer, o que sería capaz de sentir las profundas emociones que habían caracterizado su aventura. Pero su amor por Cosima se había desplegado como si hubiese sido conjurado. Se había derramado de su interior como un pañuelo de mago, sedoso y anudado y sin final; no había sabido que estaba escondido en su manga. Cosima lo había invocado, encorvada sobre ella en su cama, susurrando en su oído las oscuras palabras secretas que lo habían extraído de su interior. Cosima lo había despertado y ahora confía en que se mantendrá agarrando fuertemente incluso cuando lo suelte.

Delphine se sorprende de aún poder darle vueltas a esto en su cabeza porque está empezando a asustarse. Ha sido un viaje tan inesperado y desgarrador. Ha cambiado tanto. Y ahora no tiene mucho tiempo para hacer las paces con todo y para pensar sobre las cosas que más le importan. La noche casi ha terminado y aún debe hacer copias de los archivos de las hermanas para todas ellas y destruir los originales. Es la única manera de ofrecerles algo de seguridad para el momento en el que ya no esté en posición de protegerlas.

 

**The turn.**

Ella para en la esquina de una calle oscura. Una cosa, piensa. Encuentra una cosa que recordar y saborear mientras la distancia hacia el DYAD se acorta. Escoge una noche en la que hicieron el amor. Cosima había llegado a su apartamento mientras ella dormía, diciendo que se sentía sola e infeliz. Se había introducido en su cama llevando sólo las bragas y Delphine se había girado hacia ella somnolienta, ofreciendo su pecho como almohada. Había besado su cabeza y la había acogido entre sus brazos, calentando su fría piel con su cuerpo y la envoltura de la ropa de cama.

-¿Qué pasa? – Había murmurado mientras Cosima yacía tumbada observando la oscuridad.

-No lo sé. Las hormonas, creo.

-¿Tienes la menstruación?- había preguntado Delphine. El útero dañado de Cosima apenas menstruaba. El que menstruara ahora añadía más preocupación al cerebro en proceso de despertar de Delphine.

-Sí. He empezado esta mañana.

-¿Normal?

-Madre mía, Delphine. ¿Podrías no empezar?

Se habían quedado en silencio durante un rato antes de que Cosima pronunciase:

-Lo siento. No quería saltar así. Es bastante _heavy_.

Delphine la había besado de nuevo y apretado sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

-Tengo que hacer pis. Ahora vuelvo. ¿Quieres agua o algo?

Cosima había sacudido la cabeza.

Delphine había caminado silenciosamente hacia el baño y había encendido la luz. Era muy informal con la desnudez y la privacidad y ahora se preguntaba si debería haber sido más delicada con lo que ella concebía como las sensibilidades Americanas de Cosima. Pero se alegraba de haberse comportado como normalmente aquella noche, dejando la puerta abierta y la luz encendida, no apagándola al volver a la cama.

Mientras ella no estaba, Cosima se había girado sobre su espalda y estaba tumbada con los brazos sobre la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba. No había ajustado las mantas y estaba expuesta de cintura para arriba, sus pechos erguidos y ligeramente aplanados por la posición. Delphine se había pausado para mirarla a la luz angulada que salía del baño. _Es una criatura tan maravillosa, tan hermosa_ había pensado por centésima vez. N _o hay palabras para expresar cómo me cambia._ Se había desprendido de la camiseta del pijama antes de meterse en la cama y mirar a Cosima, y había posado su mano en un pecho frío, dejando que sus dedos quietos templaran el pezón. Cosima se había girado para mirarle.

-Te amo, Delphine.

-Yo también te amo. Siempre. –Y entonces- ¿Hay algo que vaya a hacer que te sientas mejor?

Cosima había bajado los brazos y se había girado hacia ella, encajando su cara entre la mejilla de Delphine y la almohada. Delphine le había dejado enterrarse, cubriéndole y apretándola contra sí con fuerza, contenta con poder sostenerla y consolarla para que sintiera sueño de nuevo. Al primer contacto con la frialdad de Cosima, su piel se había tensado mientras la de Cosima se relajaba, la transferencia de temperatura tirando de ellas a través de una membrana invisible la una hacia la otra. Habían estado así tumbadas durante algún tiempo, sus cuerpos acomodándose en un equilibrio táctil en el que se sentían menos separadas, menos solas.

-¿Crees que estaremos a salvo algún día?- Había preguntado Cosima finalmente.

-No lo sé.- Había respondido ella sinceramente.

-Es tan difícil vivir así. Estoy tan cansada de toda esta mierda.

-Sé que lo estás.- Dijo Delphine. Tras una pausa, había continuado.- Sé que esto no arregla nada, pero quiero que sepas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Has sido tan valiente. Me sorprende lo valiente que eres todo el tiempo.

Cosima suspiró.

-No me siento valiente. Sobretodo tengo miedo.

-Pero por eso eres valiente, Cosima. Tienes miedo y lo enfrentas cada día.

Cosima, entonces, le había abrazado, tirando de ella hacia sí con el brazo y haciendo fuerza con su mejilla. Después, había retrocedido para mirar a Delphine a los ojos, su cara suavizándose en una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres saber dónde se engancha mi capa de Supergirl? Es alta tecnología masiva y sexy. Parece piel.

Delphine había sonreído y tocado el pequeño valle bajo sus clavículas que le encantaba besar.

-¿Aquí? –Había preguntado.- Es una zona muy sexy.

Cosima había cogido su mano y la había desplazado hacia su pecho.

-No, aquí. Más abajo. ¿Notas los broches?

En esa pequeña seducción estaba la esencia de su amante. En parte agudeza, en parte ternura, ingeniosas palabras hechas carne en el pezón estrechándose bajo la mano de Delphine. Se había reído y después le había besado, frotando con su pulgar para deshacer el broche y con él a Cosima. Fue como decir una palabra mágica. Cosima se apretó contra ella y profundizó le beso, doblando su codo para capturar a Delphine con su antebrazo y lanzando su pierna por encima de los muslos de Delphine. Esta ofrenda de cuerpo abierto de Cosima la excitó como siempre lo hacía. Percibía en ella un regalo y un encanto, una rendición y una especie de reclamo. Sus emociones treparon por su garganta y sintió el profundo cosquilleo de sus genitales engullendo, instantáneo y emocionante. Sintió sus células dividirse, tirando de extremos contrarios de su torso antes de chocar entre ellos y reconstruirla de nuevo como una electrizada versión de sí misma. Nunca antes había experimentado esto con ningún amante, no este alzamiento inmediato y estremecimiento ante la boca de la pasión. Normalmente, cuando se sentía así, resistía la urgencia de entrar dentro de Cosima inmediatamente pero, en aquella noche en particular, no lo había hecho, abriéndose camino rápidamente entre sus cuerpos y agarrándola, empujando firmemente con toda su mano, presionando contra ella todo cuanto podía.

Cosima había jadeado y había estirado un brazo para empujar sin resultado su ropa interior. Delphine volteó a Cosima, sentándose para arrancar de un tirón la ropa interior de ambas antes de lanzarse de vuelta hacia un beso sin elegancia. Inmediatamente, Cosima extendió sus piernas y levantó una rodilla, y Delphine presionó su dedo corazón entre los labios de Cosima, buscando la humedad, la capa que significaba que podía entrar en ella. Pero estaba seca. Por supuesto, el periodo. Allí estaba el pequeño hilo.

Delphine retiró su mano y se metió los dedos en la boca para mojarlos, acumulando saliva en su lengua y trazando un rastro con ella al sacarlos. Estaba de nuevo entre las piernas de Cosima en cuestión de segundos.

Lubricar a Cosima con saliva era distinto a usar sus secreciones; era menos resbaladizo y precisaba volver una y otra vez a su boca para mojarse los dedos. Mientras su propia excitación crecía, sentía a Cosima revolverse ligeramente cada vez que retiraba la mano y empezó a pensar en una mejor manera de estimularle. Quería usar su boca, pero sabía que Cosima se lo prohibiría porque estaba menstruando; y no había lubricante. Finalmente, alcanzó el lugar entre sus piernas, introduciendo los dedos dentro de sí misma varias veces para mojarlos. Cuando tocó a Cosima esta vez, esta había aspirado con fuerza, claramente excitada por la casi masturbación de Delphine y por estar siendo acariciada con la evidencia de que Delphine estaba lista para ser penetrada. Pero tras unos momentos frotando, incluso esa lubricación empezó a desaparecer y Cosima comenzó a desinflarse. Delphine estaba empezando a sentirse ligeramente nerviosa, necesitando avanzar, necesitando arrastrar a Cosima hacia ella, necesitando embestir hacia Cosima.

Finalmente, se quedó quieta, con miedo de hacerle daño si continuaba más tiempo con los dedos secos. Movió su mano ligeramente hacia abajo y encontró el hilo.

-Quiero sacarte esto. –Dijo.

-No. –Dijo Cosima –No es necesario. Deja que te toque yo a ti.

Delphine se deslizó para tenderse sobre Cosima, cogiendo sus muñecas y presionándolas junto a su cabeza mientras la besaba. Había permanecido allí durante sólo un segundo, su amor explotando como un estallido de fuego y comprimiéndose en el punto exacto de su deseo.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti, Cosima. No puedo respirar, lo deseo tanto. Por favor. Ahora mismo.

-Estropearemos tu cama. Lo dejaré todo hecho un desastre.

-No me importa.-Había gruñido.- Déjame.

Así que, un tanto dubitativa, lo había hecho.

Comenzó de nuevo, colocando la yema de su dedo en la entrada de Cosima y empujando suavemente. Aún estaba seca, todo había sido absorbido. Una última vez, Delphine se metió los dedos en la boca, mirando a Cosima mirarla mientras los deslizaba dentro y fuera un par de veces, cerrando sus ojos lentamente y abriéndolos ante los labios entreabiertos de Cosima y un susurrado _oh_. Esta vez, cuando llegó abajo fue capaz de entrar en ella y al poco tiempo comenzó a notar las acanaladas paredes humedecerse, con excitación o sangre, no estaba segura. Mientras Delphine se movía en su interior, Cosima empezó a rotar las caderas, claramente tratando de ayudarle a encontrar el punto justo. Pequeños sonidos húmedos se levantaron mientras Delphine embestía en su interior, la sangre finalmente se filtraba bajando hacia su mano, lamiéndola como un pequeño corte mientras sus dedos se movían hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Cosima continuaba moviéndose, pero a pesar de su obvio deseo de gratificación, parecía estar persiguiendo el placer fútilmente; Delphine podía notarla empezar a marchitarse.

Delphine retiró la mano y se movió hacia arriba, presionando su rodilla entre las piernas de Cosima e inclinándose para besar sus pechos y su garganta, mordiendo suavemente mientras Cosima empujaba contra ella y comenzaba de nuevo a girar, buscando un punto de placer. Delphine podía sentir la sangre de Cosima en su pierna y, para su sorpresa, aquello la excitó. Nunca habían hecho el amor de esta manera anteriormente y no había olor, el aroma de la excitación sexual al que estaban programadas para responder, desaparecido. Aun así, le parecía algo prohibido e íntimo, y quería que Cosima sintiera aquella emoción porque era improbable que lo volvieran a hacer de nuevo. Pero tras unos minutos, a pensar de sus esfuerzos, tuvo que reconocer que estaba más excitada por aquel acto de lo que lo estaba Cosima, y no le sorprendió cuando Cosima finalmente se quedó quieta y dijo:

-No puedo llegar.

La había besado, apartando la mano y posándola con suavidad sobre su vientre, que aún palpitaba ligeramente.

-¿Quieres? –Había preguntado.

-Sí, pero no puedo.

Delphine se retiró y se levantó de la cama. Se giró y le dijo a Cosima <<Ven>> arrancando el edredón de la cama y tirándolo al suelo, frente a la puerta espejada del armario. Se sentó sobre él, con las piernas extendidas, sus pies a unos centímetros de sus gemelos reflejados, e hizo un gesto para que Cosima se sentara entre sus piernas. Había un rombo de luz brillante al pie de la puerta del baño y podían verse la una a la otra en el espejo, sus caras medio en penumbra. Elevó la mano y la posó entre los pechos de Cosima, y la otra alrededor de su cintura, apretándola fuertemente contra ella mientras se apoyaba en la cama. La sostuvo allí, recostada y quieta, antes de mover su mano para envolver su pecho e inclinarse para besar la tierna piel donde su hombro se encontraba con su cuello. Le traspasó su amor a Cosima a través de su tacto, acariciándole como si pudiera atravesar la barrera que mantenía las moléculas de ambas separadas, como si pudiera atarlas a ambas con un hilo invisible, irrompible. Entonces, se inclinó hacia delante y separó los muslos manchados de sangre de Cosima, tirando de ellos hacia atrás hasta que su sexo se abrió como una flor oscura, su reflejo brillante atrayendo la atención como un resbaladizo ojo.

-Eres mía.-Le susurró a Cosima en el oído, moviendo su mano entre sus piernas.- _Nous_ _allons baiser._ Vamos a follar. Vamos a hacer esto juntas para que lo puedas mirar. ¿Quieres hacer esto?

Presionó su mejilla contra la de Cosima por un momento para notar cómo asentía y entonces, se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo. Comenzó a trazar los bordes de Cosima con las yemas de sus dedos, tocando ligeramente, viendo en el espejo lo que sentía en sus dedos, sintiendo a Cosima contrayéndose al ver su sexo separado y el tacto de Delphine en él.

-Esta es mi parte favorita de tu cuerpo, la más hermosa. Eres perfecta, como una ilustración.- Murmuró, su voz baja y velada. -Quiero besar cada una de sus partes. _Tes levres. Ton vagin._ -Dijo, acariciando con su dedo los bordes ribeteados y después entre sus labios, tan lejos como podía alcanzar. –Fantaseo con tocarte cuando estamos en el ascensor en el trabajo. Quiero poner tu pierna sobre mi cadera y entrar en ti, apoyada contra la pared de metal. Nunca me importa si alguien nos ve. No me importa si nos ven. Quiero que vean cuánto te amo.

Cosima había gemido y se había removido entre las piernas de Delphine. Podían ver una mancha de sangre en el edredón.

-Eres tan preciosa, Cosima. No se me ocurren suficientes maneras de tocarte. No puedo pensar en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que no quiera estar dentro de ti. No puedo pensar en nada que no haría por hacerte sentir mi deseo por ti.

Había movido sus dedos hacia arriba, mirando el rostro de Cosima mientras comenzaba a frotar en pequeños círculos. La energía de Cosima había sido absorbida a su bajo vientre con un largo gemido, como si estuviese tratando de envolver este momento e impulsarlo hacia lo que manaba de su entrepierna; sus músculos faciales se habían fundido con sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca relajada que expresaba excitación. Y entonces, había comenzado a moverse. Había girado sus caderas ligeramente hacia adelante, contra los dedos de Delphine; había agarrado los muslos ensangrentados de Delphine; había lanzado su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el hombro de Delphine, mirando más allá del plano de su rostro a su reflejo jadeante. Se volvió difícil tocar a Cosima adecuadamente cuando sus movimientos se tornaron más agitados, su bícep demasiado extendido y fatigado para mantener la estimulación que Cosima hubiese necesitado para llegar al clímax. Finalmente, había tomado la mano de Cosima y la había colocado entre sus piernas, acariciándola con sus propios dedos durante un momento, antes de retirar sus manos y llevarlas a los pechos de Cosima.

Era una imagen sobrecogedora, sus manos ensangrentadas en los hermosos pechos de Cosima. Se posicionaban fuera, oscuras y mojadas sobre piel pálida, sus venas visibles en relieve como si quisieran estallar y absorber lo que sentían que les pertenecía por diseño y derecho. Mientras acariciaba los pechos de Cosima, gimieron juntas ante la imagen frente a ellas. Cosima comenzó a tocarse al tiempo que Delphine continuaba sus caricias, ambas moviéndose en círculos y empujando, avanzando y retrocediendo, evocando el orgasmo de Cosima mientras se observaban haciendo el amor, apretadas la una contra la otra contra el lateral de la cama.

-Quiero que recuerdes cómo son mis manos sobre ti.-Había dicho Delphine.-Cuando estés sola o asustada, acuérdate de cómo te sientes ahora mismo y de lo que ves en este espejo. Así somos juntas.

Cosima había elevado la mirada hacia sus ojos y entonces, Delphine supo que estaba lista para terminar. Gimió mientras comenzó a transformarse dentro del abrazo de Delphine; era un pájaro, un espíritu, un sol explotando, y cuando gritó, había sido un sollozante _te amo, te amo,_ palabras que nunca antes había pronunciado durante un orgasmo.

Delphine se agarra a este recuerdo. Había tirado del _foulard_ , piensa ella, para exponer misterios que no sabía que yacían debajo: había visto a Cosima transfigurada por sus manos; había visto la versión más verdadera de sí misma expresada en el tacto de otra persona; había visto pasión renacida en gore. Cosima deshecha y llorando en sus brazos, al pie del espejo era el momento más profundo y erótico de su vida. Y cuando el momento había pasado y Cosima la había empujado hacia el suelo para hacerle el amor, había visto a su diosa ensangrentada alzarse sobre ella, magnífica, como una valkiria.

 

**The prestige.**

Gira para entrar en el garaje y comienza a subir hacia el nivel de su plaza de aparcamiento. En tan sólo un momento, tendrá que concentrarse en la tarea entre manos. Sólo hay una última cosa que recordar mientras llega al quinto piso. La más importante.

_No te arrepientas de esto_ , piensa. _Esta es tu verdad._

_El amor no es en absoluto lo que pensó que sería la primera vez que contactó con Cosima. No son palomas saliendo de un sombrero con falso fondo. No son anillos unidos o un foco en un escenario oscurecido. No es un amante dando golpecitos en tu corazón para hacer aparecer un ramo o para invocar un jadeo. Esos son sólo reflejos del amor._

_El amor es una caja de mujer aserrada._

_Trepas en su interior en soledad. Te doblas para encajar. Y sin importar qué, no accionas la palanca para escapar. Te permites ser agujereada. Porque el amor, el truco final más maravilloso de todos, tiene un oscuro y terrible secreto en su núcleo y es este: la caja, con su madera pulida y sus espejos infinitos, sus paneles secretos y sus puertas trampa, no es, al final, lo mágico._

_Lo mágico son las espadas._

Las espadas son su ofrenda. Las espadas son su prueba. En su horror y en su belleza, las espadas son lo que prenderá su oblación escarlata, para siempre, al precioso corazón de Cosima.

Cuando sale del coche hay pasos. _Sé valiente_ , piensa mientras se gira.

La espada final da en el blanco, rápida como una bala.

 


End file.
